I'll Be Your Hero Baby
by Trade Mistakes
Summary: Stealing back a hard drive is tough work. So to relax, Slapshot and Bandana Man decide to have some fun of their own afterward. Kames, smut. Oneshot. Takes place after BTSuperheroes.


**So, yeah. This is kinda sorta not really based off BTSuperheroes. I saw something on tumblr about these two having sexy time, and I thought "Ya know what? I'll write that." And then _this_ came to be. It's definitely not my favorite of what I've written, but it gets the job done I guess.**

**Don't hurt me. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he made us rescue all those cats."<p>

"I know right? What a douche."

The two tallest members of Big Time Rush were recovering on the orange sofa in 2J. Logan and Carlos, a.k.a. The Surgeon and El Hombre del Flaming Space Rock Man, were nowhere to be found, probably attempting to sleep off the days' activities in their respectful rooms. Stealing back a hard drive containing their entire sophomore album back from Hawk sure had been tough work.

And at the moment, Kendall and James were too exhausted to change out of their superhero costumes. But on the other hand, the fabric was surprisingly comfy, so they figured, why not keep them on?

"How 'bout some dome hockey to relax?" Kendall suggested.

"Absolutely," James responded enthusiastically.

The two jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the game across the room. Picking a side, they immediately began the game. Though it was far from calm and relaxing for the fierce competitors, they couldn't help but feel a sense of ease wash over them at the normalcy of the situation…if it weren't for the costumes.

Even Kendall had to admit that James looked absolutely _fabulous_ every time he dressed up in those damn bandanas. Something about that get-up made him extremely frustrated….in the sexual sense. And there was no use denying it; he, Carlos, and Logan had agreed a long time ago that James was definitely the best-looking member of the band, and by saying he was hot did not mean any of them felt _that_ way toward the pretty boy…except maybe Kendall.

Just a little bit.

But it's not his fault! James is the one who looks so _fuckable_ in whatever he wears. Bandana Man is Kendall's secret kink, and he'd kill to have just a _taste_ of what James could give him.

James was in a similar boat. That jersey fit Kendall in all the right ways, and he'd be _damned_ if he didn't think hockey players were some of the sexiest things out there. He'd never admit it to anybody, but once they all joined the varsity hockey team back at their old high school in Minnesota their freshman year, James had taken one look at his green-eyed friend in that new jersey and nearly jizzed himself. If James himself was the 'pretty-face' of the group, then Kendall was definitely the sexy bad boy of the quartet.

And that turned him on like nothing else.

As the game progressed, however, it became less about winning and more about practically smoldering each other's faces off, see who could crack first- like a staring contest, except with lustful insinuations.

After several more minutes, the whole game was completely forgotten. Kendall quirked a bushy brow at his companion's silence, almost as if daring him to make the next move. "….James?"

"Bandana Man."

_Come again?_ "Uh…"

"What's the matter, _Slapshot_?" James teased, lust evident in his husky voice. "Can't handle the bandanas?"

_Oh, so that's how it was going to be._ "Bring it, Bandana Dork," he shot back.

In a second, James bounded over to the other side of the dome and pinned Kendall down. He watched with a sick satisfaction as the blond struggled to free himself, having no such luck since his back was arched so far. "Jeez, Ja- I mean, Bandana Man! What's gotten into you?"

James smirked. "Oh, nothing…_yet_. Wanna be the first?" He suddenly leaned down and captured Kendall's lips with his. Even after a few seconds the blond didn't try to push him away, so he took that as a good sign. Breaking away, he turned on more of the charm. "You wanna be the Lois Lane to my Clark Kent?"

Sensing a challenge, Kendall found the strength to quickly switch their positions. "Shouldn't I be asking _ you_ that? I mean, I _am_ the one with the 'S' on my chest after all…"

"Always the charmer," James smirked.

"Don't you know it babe," Kendall breathed as he resumed the kiss, molding his lips with James' in perfect sync. He brought his hands around James' waist and pulled his masked accomplice impossibly closer. As their midsections brushed together, he felt the beginnings of James' hard-on forming against his own, the spandex and jean combination creating delicious friction for both of them. "Ban-Bandana…Man!" Kendall sputtered. "I n- need you."

Through the haze in his mind, James tried to make a decent response. Their rocking hips made it _so_ much harder to think clearly. "F-fuck, yes. Yes…do it." His breath caught in his throat as Kendall continued to kiss him all over, finding that secret spot on his neck that drove him wild. "P-please…Slapshot! Oh god, put your hockey stick in my goal, baby. I need it so fucking bad!"

He felt the pressure at his groin disappear briefly, but not a moment later, he heard a ripping sound. Glancing down at Kendall, he noted that not only had the blond attempted to get James' pants off, he'd ripped the entire outfit apart to get to the prize. "Leave the bandanas on," he groaned. "A-all of them."

"No problem, darling," James groaned. "Just as long as you keep that sexy as hell jersey on."

"Anything for my partner in crime, Bandana Man," came Kendall's voice, huskier than ever.

Doing his part, _Slapshot_ slid his pants down his long, lean legs until they pooled at his ankles. Kicking them aside, he dropped to his knees. Leaning forward, he brushed his cheek against _Bandana Man's_ stiff cock, reveling in the moan that escaped from the mouth above him. Teasing a little more, he lapped at the slit and slowly sucked on the head of James' member. "Mmm…you taste so good," Kendall moaned before taking the entire muscle into his mouth. When he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, he began bobbing his head and sucking harshly on the appendage.

James laced his fingers through Kendall's blond locks and was _almost_ successful at holding back a guttural moan. The things Kendall could do with his mouth…good lord; and that _tongue_ gliding up and down his shaft was oh so delightful. "K-Ken…Slapshot, stop! Oh god, I'm gon-gonna…"

Obliging, Kendall slid James' length out of his mouth with an obscene pop and stared up at him with wide, 'innocent-looking' green eyes. "Tell me what you want," Kendall whispered as he stood up slowly, maintaining as much bodily contact as possible with the taller boy. "Beg for it…_Bandana Man."_

Kendall's breath ghosting in his ear was enough to make James toe the edge. "F-fuck m-m-me, Slapshot, _please_."

And the signature smirk was back. "Well then, how can I resist that pretty little face when you want it _that_ badly?" Kendall asked, lightly running the back of his fingers across James' cheek. "Turn around, bitch," he commanded.

Soon enough, Kendall had three fingers buried knuckle-deep in the brunet's ass, scissoring them to stretch James as well as possible. Every time his fingers brushed against James' prostate, James was a writhing mess, and he would buck his hips back to meet Kendall's hand. His untouched cock ached more and more as the seconds wore on, and Bandana Man was getting frustrated. "Dammit, Slapshot! Need you…in me. Now!" he growled into the plastic hockey dome.

And damn, if Kendall didn't almost come at the sound of his superhero name escaping James' mouth. Another one to add to his list of kinks… _He's way too good at playing this game_, Kendall though, slightly bitter.

It wasn't long before Kendall turned James around to face him, lifting him up and propping them against the dome hockey game. Then, he slowly sheathed himself inside of his masked companion until he was balls deep inside him. While letting James adjust to the new intrusion, Kendall groaned. "Jesus, so fucking tight, baby."

"O-only for you, Ke-Kenda-all." He was quiet for another moment as he experimentally wiggled his hips, relishing the beautiful sounds that came out of the blond's mouth. "Okay…just- just move."

The pace started off somewhat slow, but they eventually created a steady rhythm. A couple minutes of this made James want more. "Faster," he begged. "Go crazy, Slapshot."

And Kendall did just that. Holding nothing back, he began furiously thrusting in and out of James, almost losing himself to the mounting pleasure. As he buried himself to the hilt with each cant of his hips, James cried out beneath him every time his prostate was hit. It had to be the hottest and most glorious thing Kendall had ever seen. The only sounds in the room were James' cries and the slick, sensual melody of skin slapping skin. With the pace Kendall was taking, it's no wonder the dome hockey hadn't collapsed by now.

A minute later James began feeling the familiar heat pool in his abdomen, but knew he needed something more to bring him closer to the edge. "T-tou…oh god, Slapshot; _touch me_," he plead. Only seconds after Kendall's hockey-calloused hands began stroking him long and hard, James was coming harder than he ever had, ribbons of pearly liquid coating his and Kendall's chests.

Feeling James' velvety walls clenching around him so tightly, Kendall fell over the edge soon after, blackness dotting his vision as the biggest wave of pleasure he had ever experienced rolled over him. His legs were practically jelly from holding up the taller boy so long, and he collapsed to the floor, bringing James with him.

They laid there for a while, Kendall's softening member still inside the brunet, and basked in the post-coital glow. "Wow," was all James could manage.

Still catching his breath, Kendall replied, "Y-yeah." He turned to look at the beauty beside him. "So…what does this make us?"

James was a bit caught off guard. "I don't know…maybe we could actually try a _relationship_ and not just the sex." He paused, thinking. "But the sex is still a good thing."

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle. That humor was another thing he loved about the boy in front of him. "Okay, James. We'll give it a shot." He smiled lovingly at his new boyfriend and gently rubbed his thumb along James' hand.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," James started. "How 'bout we go clean up?"

"Shower time?" Kendall smirked.

"Of _course_," James answered like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Kendall pulled out of his lover, who groaned slightly at the loss, and grabbed his hand, racing to the bathroom where there was sure to be more fun time.

They'd explain the mess and the crooked hockey dome later.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Flame?**

**I don't care. This was pretty meh. But dfhalfkjads everything about that episode was flawless.**


End file.
